


Warmth

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pure cheese, Romance, rot your teeth sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho runs hot, Jun runs cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Yen, who asked for fic based on the new Sakumoto non-no photoshoot!

Sakurai Sho was born on a cold winter's day, the kind that turned raindrops to snowflakes and exhales to fog. This probably explained why from the very start, Sho worked tirelessly to heat his environment. From the bursts of anger that ignited within him when someone finally lit the fuse, to the hot-headed stubbornness that frustrated his mother and charmed his friends, Sho's best traits were blinding and his worst ones - on fire.

Matsumoto Jun was born on a hot summer's day, the kind that turned pavements to frying pans and small rooms to saunas. This probably explained why from the very start, Jun worked tirelessly to cool his environment. From the shoulder he turned when his feelings were injured, to the aloof professionalism that won over his colleagues and intimidated strangers, Jun's best traits were as beautiful as crystal and his worst ones - ice.

It only made sense, then, that they spend their lives seeking one another. Though on occasion Sho burned, and at times Jun froze, their combination was most often a balanced one. It was sleeping with a heavy blanket, unsocked toes peeking out at the end. It was flannel pajamas from waist to feet, but naked torsos above. It was the smile, then the kiss they shared in private when Sho was angry and Jun was angry, but they refused to go to bed that way.

It was a peaceful breakfast when they woke the next morning, toast and fruit.

Oh! And the eggs, like their relationship - warm.


End file.
